Jason Saves Family
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Jason Morgan and Matt Hunter have known each other for many years but have not realized it until a young girl comes back to the town because she needs someone to save her. Jason is the last one to be able to save her. Not SLASH
1. Blurb

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Blurb**

Neisha has had a hard life. She has struggle with death everywhere she turns. Starting with her favorite cousins Jason, who was still alive but had stuffer a personality change, Stone, Emily, and then later on her godfather and cousin A.J.

No matter what has happened to her, her best friend for twenty-three years and her boyfriend for ten years and her partner for every academic assignment, Matt Hunter has been by her side. Matt was there when she was diagnosed with Leukemia, as her older cousins Jagger rallied to find the best doctor that he could with the help of Skye after A.J. had died and had been the second of the three relatives that could save her.

Neisha was always known as Port Charles little angel. She always brings out a different side of some of the angriest people, whether it be Sonny, who is her Uncle Scotty's cousin but Scotty was only her father's best friend, and Carly who was one of her father's best friends.

Neisha is now dying of Leukemia and was brought to Port Charles because both Jagger and Matt believe that Doctor Robin Scorpio-Drake and Doctor Patrick Drake can save her, or at least attempt to get her to see that Jason is her only hope.

This is her story.


	2. Little Girl's Birth

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: Little Girl's Birth**

"Okay I hope everyone is ready to celebrate the life of Neisha Elizabeth Cates," a young lady with long brown hair says as they are gathered in Kelly's Diner.

"Oh you now we are. I can not believe that Caroline is not here," a young man with curly red hair says.

"She is probably just busy is all," a larger man with dark brown hair says.

"You know Scotty is right, Ron," the young lady says as she is almost nine months pregnant.

"Very funny Louise," the man with red curly hair says.

"I know," the pregnant woman says, Louise Quartermaine-Cates.

"Okay you win," the man with red curly hair says, Ronald Cates. "Do not say a word Scotty."

"Come on Ron," the larger man says, Scotty Corinthos.

"Okay play nice you two," another young lady says.

"Tami let the boys have their fun," Sonny says.

"Oh quite Sonny," the only lady says Tami Crichton-Corinthos.

"Okay play nice kids," Mike says coming around the counter.

"Wow I never thought I see the day Sonny has the underhand," Stone says.

"Okay how about we drop this," Jagger says.

"Here, here," Jason and AJ say.

"I can not believe you three are moving to Ithaca," Alan says.

"We thought it would be nice to try somewhere a bit less," Ron paused for the right word.

"Violent," Edward suggested.

"Busy," Monica supplied.

"Up and coming," Ned suggested.

"Over energetic," Alan tries.

"Somewhere that is now where you two grew up," Mike supplies.

"No they want to be around a place where they learned to be independent and that was at Cornell," Lila says.

"How did you guess Mother," Louise asks.

"You both loved living there and since you have friends there, that you know and trust with all your hearts and you can continue to be independent without anyone questioning your motives," Lila explains.

"I guess you have a point Mother," Alan says.

"She always does," the rest say.

"So who were you thinking for Godparents," Jagger asks.

"Well we know that our friend Donna, who has little boy, is going to be the Godmother, and we were hoping that AJ would be her Godfather," Louise says.

"Seriously, Aunt Louise," AJ asks as he is only seventeen, Jason is fifteen, Stone is sixteen, Jagger is nineteen, and Ned is also nineteen.

"Seriously," Louise says.

"I would love to," AJ says.

"That is excellent. It is all… ahhh," Louise screams.

"Louise what is wrong," Ron asks as Monica and Alan come close.

"I don't want to alarm you Ron, but I think Neisha wants out," Louise says as Mike is calling for an ambulance.

Jagger and Sonny catch Ron as he faints upon hearing the news that his daughter was ready to come into the world.

"Wow just like Edward was when Louise was ready," Lila says making her husband scowl and her daughter laugh.

"Well the ambulance will be here in a few minutes, and Ruby said she has a trick to reawaken Ron," Mike says.

"Excellent, now Louise all you need to do is relax till then okay," Monica says as she and Alan had went into doctor mode.

"Okay," Louise says as Ruby reawakens Ron back up as the ambulance arrives.

"We will see you there," Lila calls as Ron and Louise are rushed to General Hospital.

"What are we waiting for," AJ asks as they all pack up and get to General Hospital.


	3. Neisha Meets Family

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Two: Neisha Meets Family**

"Right this way little Neisha is already with us," Bobbie Spencer says as she leads them to the room.

"Say hello everyone," Ron says as Louise is holding a little girl in a pink blanket.

"Ah she seems to hate pink," Lila states.

"Yes she does," Louise says as they watch Neisha squirm.

"Reminds me of you and Tracy," Edwards states as he looks at his eldest great-granddaughter.

"Well then it is a good thing that Nurse Bobbie is going to get her into some purple ones instead," Bobbie says as she enters the room.

"Thank you Bobbie," Louise says handing the little girl over.

"No problem," Bobbie says as she exits with Neisha.

"She is a little angel," Monica says.

"That she is, can you believe she is here," Ron says.

"None of us can," Jagger says.

"She looks like a Neisha," Stone says.

"That she does, she is going to be a handful," Jason adds.

"That she is, Ron you are going to have fun when guys starting coming after her," Scotty jokes.

"Oh no, Sonny you'll help then right," Ron asks.

"Of course no one is going to be good enough for her," Sonny adds on.

"Uh oh poor little Neisha, but godfather AJ will protect her right," Bobbie asks brining her back in and placing her in AJ's arms.

"Of course, I play fair, but she is not allowed to date till she is sixteen," AJ says as Neisha grabs on to his finger.

"Uh oh," the adults say.

"What," Jason asks standing next to Jason.

"She is going to have your brother wrapped around her little finger," Edward says.

"Oh and you don't think she is not going to be have us all wrapped them," AJ says as he hands her off to Jason.

"So what colour eyes does she have," Ned asks as he stands next to Jason.

"A blue layer on top of green. As you can tell she is going to be a mix of his both," Ron says as his daughter has his face shape but Louise's features.

"Good thing or bad," Jason asks as he passes her to Ned.

"We are going to have to wait and see," Louise says.

"That we are," Ned says as he passes her to Jagger.

"I can not believe that we are finally holding her," Jagger says before he passes her to Stone.

"I know, I keep thinking that you just told us you were pregnant," Stone says as he passes her to Sonny.

"Exactly," Sonny says as he passes her to Scotty.

"The exact same feeling," Scotty says as he passes her to Tami.

"Ah aren't you a little precious," Tami coos before hanging her to Monica.

"You are so right," Monica agrees before handing her to Alan.

"You are going to cause so many heartaches, I can see it now," Alan stipulates before handing her to Lila.

"Your uncle is just trying to send you the wrong messages because you are going to be a little princess," Lila says before handing her to Edward.

"Your Grandmother is telling the truth, which you should learn young, since she seems to always be right," Edwards says before handing her back to her Louise.

"Everything is perfect," Louise says as everyone nods.


	4. Ithaca, Donna, and Matthew Randall

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Three: Ithaca, Donna, and Matthew Randall Hunter**

"Louise," a tall lady with brown hair calls.

"Donna," Louise calls.

"Ah, are you happy to be home," the lady says hugging her, her name is Donna.

"Very happy now where is our little man," Louise asks looking around.

"Probably already attached to Ron," Donna says leading her into the house that they shared.

"Knowing Matt," Louise chuckles as she brings the baby carrier into the house.

"Oh she is so precious," Donna says taking Neisha out of her carrier.

"That she is and she has already literally attached herself to her godfather. You had to pry her little fingers off of his big one. I think Ron is jealous," Louise says.

"Now why would I be jealous," Ron asks carrying a two year old in.

"Cause she already loves AJ more. Would you like to meet your new friend Matt," Louise asks.

"Please," the two-year-old with brown hair says, name Matt.

"Come on buddy," Ton says sitting on the other side of Louise with Matt in his lap.

"Matt this is Neisha," Louise says as Donna shows him the little baby.

"She pretty," Matt says as Neisha grabs Matt's finger.

"That she is," Ron says.

"She tiny," Matt says looking at her tiny hand.

"She'll grow bigger," Louise says.

"She friend," Matt says looking at the little girl.

"That she is honey," Donna says.

"Can I hold," Matt asks.

"Sure," Ron says as Donna brings her over.

"Okay cradle your arms together like your mom's," Louise says as Matt follows.

"There you go," Donna says placing the little girl into his awaiting arms.

"I like Nei," Matt says.

"So do we, and that is a perfect nickname for her," Ron says.

"That it is," Louise says.

"Now are you going to protect and show Nei show to do things when she gets older," Donna asks.

"Yup I am," Matt says.

"Good because she is going to need you," Ron says.

"I say this needs a picture," Louise says.

"That it does," Donna says getting a camera and takes a picture of the five.


	5. Neisha's Christening

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Four: Neisha's Christening**

"I can not believe that she is already a month old," AJ says holding his goddaughter.

"I know what you mean," Jason says looking at the little girl in his brother's arms.

"Ah AJ and Jason this is Donna and her son Matt," Ron says holding Matt and introducing Donna and him to them.

"It's nice to meet you," Donna says, shaking Jason's hand.

"You too our Aunt talking about you two all the time," Jason says.

"Exactly as my brother said," AJ says.

"Well the priest needs to see AJ, Donna, Neisha, Louise and I. Jason you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Matt would you," Ron asks.

"Of course not," Jason says.

"Don't worry Matt you'll like Jason," Ron says putting Matt on the ground.

"Nei likes then I to," Matt says.

"That's my big boy," Donna says giving him a kiss on the head.

"See you in a bit," Ron says leading the other three away.

"So you are the genius that gave her that wonderful nickname," Jason asks at Matt at his level.

"Yup, Nei is easy," Matt says.

"That it is. So what do you think of the little princess," Jason asks.

"She pretty and tiny," Matt says.

"She has gotten bigger since I last saw her," Jason says.

"She has," Matt says.

"See before you know it, you two will be playing like best friends," Jason says.

"What is best friends," Matt asks.

"Well best friends are two people that always stick together, protect each other, play with each other and are always there when they are needed," Jason says.

"You smart," Matt says.

"Thank you, I think they are about to start, would you like to sit with me and my cousin Ned," Jason asks.

"Please," Matt says offering his hand.

"Come on," Jason says taking his hand and leading him over to Ned.

"Hey Jase, who is this," Ned asks.

"This is Matt, he is Donna's son," Jason says.

"Hi, I'm Edward but everyone calls me Ned," Ned says offering his hand.

"I Matthew Randall Hunter but Matt," Matt says.

"Well it is nice to meet you Matt," Ned says as he and Jason sit next him as the ceremony starts.

The ceremony goes on beautifully and comes to a quick close with a beautiful reception for everyone to meet. Matt quickly hit it off with not only Jason and Ned but also AJ, Stone and Jagger.


	6. Five Years Later

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Five: Five Years Later**

"Ha ha Matty I win," Neisha says now a hyper six year old.

"Really funny Nei," Matt says now a speedy eight-year-old.

"I try to be," Neisha says as blood comes rushing from her nose.

"Whoa," Matt says grabbing a cloth and covering her nose.

"Sorry that is just weird," Neisha says leaning her head back.

"Forward not back," Matt says.

"Sorry," Neisha says leaning her head forward.

"No problem, hey so what was up with you the other day when Sonny called," Matt asks.

"Nothing, they just figured out what has been causing Stone to be so sick," Neisha says as her nose stops.

"So what's wrong with him," Matt asks.

"He has HIV and they are getting worried that it is going to go into full blown AIDS," Neisha says.

"Wow, what happens if it does," Matt asks.

"He is going to die, with HIV they can help him but AIDS they can not," Neisha says.

"Wow, so when is AJ coming," Matt says.

"Next weekend, he said you can come," Neisha says.

"Do you want me to come," Matt asks.

"Do you want to come," Neisha asks.

"Yes I will come," Matt says.

"Yeah," Neisha says.

"How is Monica doing," Matt says.

"She is doing well, she just came back from Arizona from the center," Neisha says.

"Wow how is everyone taking it," Matt asks.

"Okay did you finish the science homework," Neisha asks.

"I still can not believe that you are two years younger than me and are in my in grade," Matt says.

"Hey I'm a genius, now answer the question," Neisha says.

"Kids," Donna calls as she enters the house.

"In the kitchen," they call as she comes in.

"Hey where is the babysitter," Donna asks.

"Don't know, don't care," they say.

"Sorry Miss. Hunter I was looking for them," a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes says.

"No problem Lisa," Donna says paying her.

"Thank you and see you tomorrow," Lisa says before leaving.

"What is wrong with Lisa Niles," Donna asks.

"Uh, she treats Neisha like a six ear old, no matter she behaves way older," Matt says.

"Okay, okay, I will talk it over with Louise and Ron and we will see what we can do," Donna says.

"Yes," they say.

"Oh yeah Mom, can I go visit Stone with AJ and Nei next weekend," Matt asks.

"What's wrong with Stone," Donna asks.

"He was just shot and his test came back positive and my uncle Alan says it does not look hopeful for him. So he wants us to see him now before he gets worst," Neisha says.

"And Monica is home," Matt adds.

"Oh and she brought a friend and her daughter and wants us to meet them," Neisha adds.

"Of course you can go Matt," Donna says.

"Thanks Mom," Matt says hugging her.

"Thanks momma H," Neisha says hugging her.

"You are welcome," Donna says hugging them.


	7. Trip to Port Charles

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Six: Trip to Port Charles**

"Are you ready," AJ asks.

"Yup," Matt and Neisha say.

"Then off we go, and don't worry they'll be fine," Jason says adding the bags to the car.

"We know, and be good," Donna says.

"We always are," the kids say.

"Give Aunt Monica a big hug for us," Louise says.

"We will," the kids say.

"Tell Stone our prayers are with him," Ron says.

"We will," the kids say.

"One last hug," the three parents say.

"Okay," the two kids say giving them a hug, but the adults hang on.

"Okay all Aunts and Uncle release and cousins in the car," AJ and Jason say.

The Cates and Quartermaine family all honoree adopted both Donna and Matt into the family.

"Fine," the adults say before giving both of the boys and hug and a warning.

"Bye," the four say as they drive off.

"So what is Emily like," the younger two ask.

"She's smart, kind, been hanging out with Luck and Sly, loves Annabelle and Foster," AJ starts.

"Grandfather gave her the puppy that she named Rogul, fun, shy at first, gets along with everyone," Jason states.

"A trooper, hasn't grasp the fighting just yet," AJ adds.

"All in all she reminds us of you Nei," Jason finishes.

"True to that," AJ says.

"How is Stone," Neisha asks.

"He is doing good, considering everything," Jason says.

"Fighting to get out of the hospital," AJ says.

"He really misses you two though," Jason says.

"That is the truth, we told him that if the stuck in the hospital till Monday of this coming week, that Uncle Alan would let you two not only visit but let you bring in food from Kelly's," AJ says.

"That must have made him happy," Matt says.

"It really did since he has missed you two a lot," Jason says.

"Then that is good if we can pt a smile on his face," Neisha says.

"That it is," AJ says as they continue they drive the almost five hour drive to Port Charles.


	8. Arriving

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Seven: Arriving**

Neisha and Matt are nearly asleep as they reach the Q Mansion. AJ and Jason smile as they looking into the backseat and see their eyes opening and closing with Matt holding Neisha.

Jason pulls into his parking spot as AJ unbuckles his seatbelt.

"I'll get her, you get him," AJ says as Jason parks and turns off the car.

"Got it," Jason says as he unbuckles his seatbelt before both brothers open their doors.

They exit the car, take a few steps to the backdoors. AJ opens his door, gently taking Neisha in his arms, as Jason wraps Matt's arms around his neck.

"Hey," Ned says walking over to them, "fell asleep again?"

"Yup, made it to town this time," Jason says as Ned grabs their bags.

"Mom and them still up," AJ asks as the three start towards the house.

"Mom went out with Grandmother, Dad, and Grandfather; Emily and Paige are laying down; and Lois is inside, Reginald says that their room is ready," Ned says as they enter the house.

"Got it," Jason says as Lois meets them.

"Hey," Lois says as the four walk up to Matt and Nei's room.

"Hey," AJ says as they walk into the room.

"Anything we miss," Jason says as he and AJ lay Matt and Nei down in their beds, before tucking them in.

"Not really, besides your grandfather complaining about my parents and his broken leg," Lois says.

"Sounds like Grandfather, you know," Jason says.

"Markers, Matt, Nei, Grandfather's cast," AJ continues.

"I like but would your grandfather react to it," Lois asks.

"Grandfather loves Matt and Nei, a few designs, lots of colors, as long as there is a smile on their face he is happy to let them continue," Ned says as they leave the room.

"Let's go talk to Reginald," Jason says.

"There may be some in the craft room," AJ says.

"I have a bunch in my office," Lois says.

"What are we talking about," Emily says appearing.

"We were talking about decorating our Grandfather's cast, would you like to join in," AJ asks.

"Yes please," Emily says smiling.


	9. Meeting Emily

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter ****Eight****: ****Meeting Emily**

Neisha stretches waking up in a familiar room.

"Guess we fell asleep again," Matt says from the bed across from her.

"Looks like we did, one day we will stay awake for the ride" Neisha says getting out of bed and walking towards her half of the closet.

"Maybe in a few years," Matt says following her.

"Ready to meet the crowd," Neisha says grabbing a pair of jeans and yellow t-shirt. She quickly grabs the rest of stuff she needs and walks into the adjoining bathroom.

"Always am," Matt says changing into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Let's go before AJ eats all the crossiants," Neisha says walking out.

Matt quickly follows as they walk towards the parlour. They see the usual members of the family but also a little girl that they don't know.

"Hey," AJ says spotting them.

"Emily, I'd like you to meet our niece Neisha and her friend Matt. Guys this is Emily," Monica says introducing them.

"Hi," the three say at the same time. The elders laugh as the smile at the trio.

"Breakfast is ready," Reginald says entering the room.

The ground wanders into the dining room. Neisha takes the spot next to AJ, as Matt does with Jason.

"Thank you heavenly father for the food we about to receive. We thank you for the blessings we have receive and will receive. Amen," Lila recites.

"Amen," the rest says.

Reginald brings out the food and puts a plate in front of each person.


End file.
